Journey into the Unknown
by Killer-Gear
Summary: In Equestria humans have been nothing more that a myth, an old folk tale told to young fillies and colts, but what if that was not true, what if humans always have existed, but they've been looking in the wrong place, now what will happen when a human emerges from his solitude and into the wide world where ponies dwell? Rated M for blood, possibly sexual,video-game references/acts.
1. Chapter 1: Ascend from the darkness

"**Hi everyone, this is my first MLP fic so please go easy on me, if I get something wrong don't hesitate to tell me, reviews are appreciated greatly, okay hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed making it, peace out. lml (^_^) lml **

Chapter 1: Ascend from the darkness (prologue).

Darkness. For as long as I have lived that is all I have known. Living in the once prosperous underground city that we called 'Paradise' now been reduced to little more of an ancient ruin, building that once stood tall and strong, carved for the dark red rock from the earth are now in pieces whether from destruction of another living being or simple erosion from the wind, oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself.

My name is… well I never really had a name to begin with, what with me been an orphan and all, so people would always call me 'Kid', at first I didn't like it, it made me feel like I had no identity, but eventually it grew on me and I sort of just stuck with it.

On the day I turned 13 something… unusual happened to me, I once swung my arm out to catch a glass that had fell off after I bumped into my kitchen table, but instead of catching it, the wind picked up and pushed it thus breaking it against the wall, at first I had no idea what happened until I realised that I was the one to do that, after that day I spent years trying to control and understand what I had come to call 'aero-kinetic' abilities, I have the power to manipulate the air around me, I could use it to move things I could never do with my physical strength alone, I could jump higher at least 15ft into the air, I could even hold my breath underwater for hours!

_Two years later._

As time passed by things in the city had a swing at going between bad and good repeatedly, such as not having much luck in finding ore, but we'd usually get something good as well like a fresh water spring, it sometimes put people on edge that our luck would run out.

For an entire ten centuries 'Paradise' stood it was a good life there, the natural rivers made by the springs, the lit candles we would put in little paper boats and great festivals we would celebrate and then it all came crashing down, disease spreaded infecting and killing hundreds, but for some reason I was immune to the unknown sickness, no matter if I inhaled the infectious coughs that everyone had or drinking from someone else water cup when not looking, after months of trying to fight the plague the fear everyone held in suddenly exploded, riots broke out, looting became a regular occurrence and rape would be a regular every day thing, it was absolute anarchy.

Weeks passed by as the chaos and death continued, while I simply hid in my hideaway that I made in the rock face of the many walls of the giant subterranean city had to offer, just waiting there curled up in a little ball crying myself to sleep, praying that when I woke up it would have just be some horrible nightmare and everything would be back to normal, that was wasted hope. Then one day I woke up and all was quiet, too quiet, so I peeked out of the well camouflaged entrance to see… nobody, well nobody alive either killed by the plague or each other, corpses littered the once beautiful streets, blood practically painted the walls of the buildings and scorched marks were everywhere showing signs of where fires once were.

_One year later._

One year has passed since that day. One year since I buried the bodies of the deceased, making small flags attached too stalactites that I had broken off of to use as little posts, showing where my fallen brothers and sisters now remain, I 'am now the last of the human race and now all I can do is live, shaking my head to be rid of the negative thoughts that plague my mind I now retire back to the library after all there's not much here to do except read, it helps me escape from this place and live in the fantasies I enjoy so much.

_Four years later (present)._

Ever since that day I spent hours, days, weeks, months and years, searching for a way out of this underground prison, you see I had begun to think, if we were living down here all this time, then surly above us there was life, a few years later I found some books, hidden in the cities counsel room, it spoke of many interesting things, like the 'moon and the 'sun', to big bright objects up in the 'sky', 'grass' and 'trees', these new bits of information intrigued me greatly in which set off my imagination, conjuring up images in my mind of the 'surface'.

I then begun my hunt for every single book, every single detail I could find involving the 'surface', like 'What was up there?', 'How was it up there?', questions just filled my mind until I got a migraine, I managed to focus and organize my thoughts to help supress the pain I had received in my head and asked the one question that mattered most, "How do I get there?" for the past two weeks I searched and I searched, hoping for… something, for the moment I had given up and was resting in the leaders office, running my hands through my mid length dirty blond hair in both exhaustion and frustration, I then slammed my fist against the wall to relieve myself of my anger, when my fist actually went through it, startled by the sudden in caving of the wall I then looked inside to see a small stone box, gingerly taking it out of the new hole I set it down on the floor as if it would shatter, opening the box I saw a piece of parchment and a strange key, reaching in and taking the contents into my hands, the 'key' if you could call it that had a standard key frame, a loop and straight piece connecting each other, but at the end were the teeth should have been was cog with the flat side facing outward, I then looked at the faded paper I held in my left hand and my eyes immediately widened, it was instructions, there **is** a way to the 'surface' there is a way to actually **escape**, after I got over my shock I bolted preparing myself, to Ascend from the darkness of this place to the light of the 'surface'.

And now here I am, standing in front of a giant steel vault like door, rust decorating it from years of neglect of maintenance, ruck sack firmly secured to my back, my dirty blond hair a mess, my deep blue eye were calm and determined as I stared down at the one thing separating me from this dark, cold, underground hell, to the 'surface' in what I hope will be a better life, taking in a deep breath I fished out the key from the pocket of my black hooded jacket and inserted the cog piece into the indent in the middle of the door and begun to turn clockwise to put in the lock combination '1', '7', '4', '9', suddenly there was a click, hiss and a pop as the vault door moved towards me thus making me fall unceremoniously onto my ass, then it stopped, the gears and cogs on the wall started to move thus moving the heavy door out of the way, standing up and onto my feet I was surprise to see the door was actually located within a cave, slowly I cautiously stepped out and from there on out I decided to start anew, 'Kid' was no more I have abandoned that name for what it reminder's me of.

I now have a name, a name that is my own; I will never be called the 'Kid' again,

From here on out my name… is "Ventus."

"**Well what do you think, like it, hate it, review it, next chapter hopefully will be made in a weeks' time maybe less." **

"**thanks for reading, PS- in case you don't know Ventus means wind in latin. **


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom and Encounter

"**Alright second chapter I'm on a roll, same thing as before like, hate, review and I would like to thank you fallvegas for being honest with me, you will get some of your answers in this chapter and as for why he was immune to the plague that will be revealed later on in the story, alright let's start the story, also to fallvegas, Hollywood Undead rulz ^_^ **

Chapter 2: Freedom and Encounter.

Light. The first thing I saw on the surface was the blinding light of the sun at first it hurt my eye's, but then again after living underground all my life that's to be expected, after my eye's had adjusted I took in my new surroundings, it was everything I imagined it to be and more, the trees were tall and strong, the grass was green and looked soft to touch, the sun's warmth felt indescribable on my pale skin, just then a gust of wind blew right passed me which brought a smile to my face, it was just like my name and the element I controlled, I was free, the wind felt great like this instead of having to be right near one of the many ventilation shafts that had littered the carved stone walls of the underground city, there were no restrictions, nothing to stop me from moving freely, it was blissful, the air felt so fresh and it was almost as if I could taste it and if it did have a flavour then it would be a cool mint, it was truly a wonderful feeling that I'll treasure forever.

After my moment of tranquillity I begun to walk through the somewhat creepy forest, taking in the sights of the scenery as I moved onward, after what felt like 10 minutes later I came across a small clearing that was next to a large river, I decided that this would be my campsite, it was an ideal surrounding, I had access to water, the ground was dry and if anything hostile came out of the woods then I would have enough time to react to defend myself (he's going to meet someone here that I don't think anyone could ever forget and if you did forget, then that is just sad).

I setup a small ring of stones in the centre of my camp and placed the twigs, bark and tinder I had gathered into a tepee, for now I will leave it alone so I can make a start on my shelter which I decided to make a simple lean-to, I went out into the forest again to find a large boulder, a few minutes later I found what I was looking for and used what I like to call my "Gale blast", by concentrating the winds into a sphere in-between my hands and then release it in the direction I'm facing thus creating large gust of wind that has enough force to blow away a fully grown human adult off of their feet and back at least 12ft, it blew the large stone out of the trees that surrounded it with only minimum damage to them, I then used my "Levitation" ability on the boulder, by focusing on an object I can make the winds encircle it and lift it into the air and move it to were ever I go or choose.

After placing my large rock down having its flat side facing the campfire and its back towards the river now all I need is some long dead sticks for the frame, some live wood with leaves or shrub branches for waterproofing just in case it rains.

I ran over to a group of dead trees with some medium sized shrubs surrounding them and begun to gather the necessary materials to make my shelter, 5 maybe 7 minutes later I had gathered about 20 sticks and shrub branches, I then started the process of leaning the long sticks against the boulder ten on each side to make it look like a tent with an opening in the middle, making a grab for the shrub branches I begun tiling the frame having the branches pointing downward so in the chance it does rain I wouldn't get wet.

Taking a few steps back to get a good look at my shelter and make certain there were no leaks, I then nodded my head in approval as I admired my handiwork, I was brought back from my thoughts at the sound of my growling stomach, feeling my hunger start to get to me I opened my ruck sack and fished out a pot, I then went down to the river and filled it half way with water, returning to my shelter I pulled out my flint and steel to start my campfire so I could boil it thus killing any impurity's.

With a quick strike of my steel, the fire was lit, putting more sticks on to fuel the fire further, letting it burn hotter while I made a sort of grill out of green twigs so then it wouldn't burn, weaving them over each other to keep them good and strong, while this was going on I begun to feel very grateful that I had taken the time to read everything in the books on the surface, otherwise I probably wouldn't have survived the night, well I might of, though I'm not too keen to see what will happen if I didn't, by the time I had finished making my grill the fire was really going I then placed it on top of the fire and then my pot of water and simply waited.

As the pot of water was boiling I turned my attention back to my ruck sack, reaching in I brought out three mushrooms, a knife and a cutting board, I then started to cut off the stalks of the mushrooms, throwing the stalks away I started to finely dice the mushroom heads and then putting them into the pot to cook, putting my hand into my left pants pocket I brought out some herbs that I found on the way to camp, I diced them up as well and chucked them into the pot, I had prepared everything now all I could do was wait until my mushroom stew was ready.

_Hours later._

I was now inside my sleeping bag, awoken from my slumber; I heard something splashing loudly outside and a voice? I didn't know whether to be scared or excited that there may be a potential enemy/friend just outside my shelter, I laid there as still as can be contemplating on whether to confront it or to simply remain here and hope that it's not an enemy.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" said the voice.

"_Drat."_ I thought to myself, looks like there's no way to avoid it.

"H-hello?" I said with uncertainty.

"Oh, so there is somepony there, did I disturb you?" the voice said in surprise.

"Well I was kinda sleeping." I replied sheepishly.

"Out here? In the Everfree forest?" the voice seemed even more surprised.

"_Everfree forest huh? So that's the name of the place I'm in."_ I thought to myself deciding to file that away for later thoughts.

"Would you like some directions into town?" asked the voice with concern.

"_Town? So there are people living on the surface?"_ I thought to myself in surprised at the possibility of meeting new people.

"Hello? Are you still there?" said the voice and it sounded worried, not wanting to make the person uneasy I replied.

"Yeah I'm still here… and I would love to have those directions please." I said politely.

"One moment, I'll be out in sec." I quickly added, as I got out of my sleeping bag, I then smoothed out the jacket I was wearing, ruffled up my cargo pants and ran my hands through my hair, trying to make myself look presentable, stepping out of the lean-to I made, I turned to my right and faced the river to see something… interesting, a strange giant purple snake that apparently had an orange moustache, his hair combed back matching the same shade as his moustache, after I had stopped walking it turned around to face me, only for its eyes to widen with what looked like fear.

_Outside at the same time._

A certain purple scaled sea-serpent was taking a nice swim, admiring his reflection, feeling proud of his well-maintained orange moustache and combed back mane, when he noticed a campfire burning and a rock that was not there before, in the same clearing were he once met those six young mares in which, one of them was his saviour for repairing his precious moustache, feeling concerned for the pony he decided that he should ask if they were alright.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" I asked.

"H-hello?" was the startled reply I received and by the sound of the voice it was male.

"Oh, so there is somepony there, did I disturb you?" I said surprised that I got a reply.

"Well I was kinda sleeping." this time the voice sounded a bit embarrassed?

"_Sleeping?! Out here?! In the Everfree forest?! Has this pony gone mad?!"_ he thought in aghast at the very idea of somepony living out here, were they could easily get hurt, deciding that it would be the best course of action to offer this poor pony some directions back to civilization.

"Would you like some directions into town?" I asked, desperately hoping that this pony was not insane, at first there was no reply which only seemed to make him more nervous that I might be talking a severely disturbed pony, so I decided to try to talk to him again.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I asked worried that he would not reply to me.

"Yeah I'm still here… and I would love to have those directions please." replied the voice in a polite manner, I suddenly let out a breath of relief, the young stallion had agreed to leave this dreadful place.

"One moment, I'll be out in sec." the voice quickly added, I could hear some rummaging from behind the boulder, I quickly checked my moustache and mane to make certain it was all in a neat order after all first appearances are everything, I then heard some hoof steps heading my way and then stop, I immediately turn around to great the young stallion only to see something that both shocked and terrified me.

Standing in front of me was the weirdest creature I ever laid eyes on, it was a tall biped creature, it had no tail and no fur just pale skin, it also had what looked like the claws of a dragon except there were no sharp nails appearing out of the ends, it wore clothes that consisted of a black hooded jumper-like jacket, grey cloth covered its legs, what looked like grey socks covered its claws but left the tips exposed and black shoes, but what caught his attention was its face, it mane was a mop of mid length, messy yet somewhat stylish dirty blond hair and it eyes were… stunning, deep sapphire blue, it was as if they held the ocean's within them.

"Umm… hello?" said the strange creature, immediately snapping himself out of his thoughts he did the most intelligent thing he could think of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" ( -_- eeyup he screamed.) Fear and natural adrenalin was flowing through his veins, he then swam as fast as he could away from the strange creature and to safety.

"_Wait! It's not just my safety I have to worry about; I have to warn the citizens of Ponyville! Immediately!"_ he thought in a panic and rushed of faster than before to alert the ponies of this new threat.

_Back with Ventus. _

We now return to see our hero standing in the same spot as before, wide eyed and slack jawed as he looked on at the retreating for of the giant purple snake, he stood there stumped at what just transpired, no more than 5 seconds ago was he going to receive directions to civilization and then it just screamed and shot of fast than an arrow, only three words came out of his mouth that just echoed with confusion.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"**Phew, that took longer than I thought, well I'm really tired cause it's like nearly 12:40 in the morning so I'm just gunna rap it up right here, thanks for reading, tell your friends about this story and goodnight." **


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrises and the Informant

"**Hey anyone and everyone a new chapter, I don't know if I did everyponys personality correctly or forgot to mention something important/personal about them, please tell me cos i'm not a hardcore fan of the show, if I did and I'll remember to add it from here on out, that's all for now, enjoy the story and to those that have been reading this story, but not commenting please do, as it would really motivate me, thank you."**

Chapter 3: Sunrises and the Informant.

_With Ventus._

It was now morning, after the encounter with the giant snake creature I tried to go back to sleep and eventually I did, but for some reason I couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Shaking my head of the feeling I returned my attention to the sunrise I was watching, before my thoughts interrupted me and all I could say was, wow, it had to be one of the most spectacular sights I have seen since arriving to the surface and it sorta helped that I was up high in the tree to see it, just looking at the soft orange glow brought out a warmth within me that made me smile widely, I decided that from here on out every time I wake up in the morning, I would watch the sunrise.

You see, when I awoke and heated up the leftovers from last nights dinner, I thought it would be good to scout out, you know find vantage points to see which direction would be best to go, find landmarks or anything else of interest, so I went a little deeper into the "Everfree forest" as the purple reptilian called it and found the tallest tree I could find, then I performed an "Air launch", by gathering the winds around my legs I begin to crouch down a little, that builds up the pressure and just when I'm about to jump up, I force the wind downwards to my feet thus launching me into the air.

Deciding that was enough of gazing at the spectacle in front of me and returned to surveying the surroundings like I was supposed to.

_Ponyville._

Here we find Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic and student of Princess Celestia, she is a purple furred unicorn who had a dark purple mane with light purple streaks going through it, on her flank presented her cutie mark a large star surrounded by smaller stars, she was currently sitting down on a bench in the park, reading peacefully when a certain energetic pink pony popped out of nowhere and yelled "HEY TWILIGHT!"

"Whoa!" she yelped, so startled by the sudden outburst that she fell off of the bench and onto the ground.

Looking up to see who caused the ringing in her ears she saw none other than Pinkie Pie, the infamous party pony and element of laughter, she was a pink earth pony with a pink curly messy mane, her cutie mark consisted of three balloons, she standing behind the bench she was sitting on not a moment ago with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Pinkie! Don't sneak up on me like that, you nearly scared me to death!" she said franticly.

"Okie, dokie, loki." the pink bundle of energy replied, suddenly her "Pinkie sense" went active, it was really something, she started to shake like there was an earthquake, her tail twitched like crazy, then begun bouncing up and down on the spot as if she was a bouncy ball and for the grand finale she landed upside down on her head.

"Uh… Pinkie, what does shakes, tail twitch, bounce and land upside down mean?" she asked nervously, knowing full well what her "Pinkie sense" was capable of, even though she had no idea how it worked.

"I-I, uh… I don't know Twilight." she admitted, confused and somewhat worried of the unexpected reaction, even with her normal "Pinkie sense" reactions she would always get some sort of warning.

"Well do you know where we should go?" she asked hoping for an exact location or at the very least a general direction.

"Uh, uh…. that way." she pointed.

"Oh-kay." Twilight said slowly, feeling a little sceptical of the response, hey just because she accepted that she couldn't understand her hyperactive friends unique ability, doesn't mean she questions it.

_An hour later. _

"Pinkie how much further?" Twilight asked/whined, as they had been running for a while now and she was starting to get very tired.

A quick "We're almost there." was her answer.

Groaning to herself at the blunt response she received, she then let her mind wonder what was going to happen, she just hoped it was nothing they couldn't handle, after all if they weren't prepared and it was dangerous then not only they but some other could get hurt too, suddenly she heard flapping, looking up she saw an unforgettable rainbow mane.

"Hey guys, where are you running too?" asked Rainbow Dash, element of loyalty and the best flyer in Equestria, she was a cyan coloured pegusus pony with a multi-coloured mane, her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow coloured lightning bolt.

"Oh, hiya Dashie, how's it going?" asked Pinkie as they still ran onward to where her "Pinkie sense" was telling her too.

"Not too bad I guess, but let's not talk about me, where are you going?" she asked again, wanting to know what had gotten her friends all worked up.

"My "Pinkie sense" went for a doozy and now were going to find out what it is." Pinkie replied in her same energetic fashion.

"Really? You don't mind if I tag along?" asked Rainbow Dash in hopes of adventure.

"Sure." Pinkie chirped happily.

"Girls could you please slow down? I'm getting a little tired back here." asked an out of breath Twilight.

Turning their heads to the see that their magic using friend was way behind and panting heavily, Rainbow reluctantly obliged while mumbling something like "I don't know the meaning of slow" or something along those lines.

"Hurry up then, we don't have all day!" said the somewhat irritated pegusus.

After Twilight had caught up with her two eager friends they did a fast trot towards what they hoped was not just a big waste of time, they ended up following the river upstream to the edge of the Everfree forest.

"We're here!" exclaimed an excited Pinkie Pie.

"My "Pinkie sense" is telling me that at any second now something biiiiiiiiiiggggggggg! Is going to happen soon." said the pink pony, she explained while standing on her hind legs while stretching outward with her front hoofs to exaggerate the word big.

Dash and Twilight looked up and down, left and right, then at each other and back to Pinkie.

"Uh… what's supposed to happen?" asked a confused Rainbow Dash.

"We don't know that's why we're here." retorted Twilight.

_A few minutes later_

"Well this is getting boring real fast!" shouted an irritated Rainbow Dash and was about to take off into the sky to go take a nap when they heard an 'eeep' of surprise, turning their heads to the right, we see a startled butter yellow coloured pegusus trying to hide behind her long light pink mane, her cutie mark consisted of three pink butterfly's, this is Fluttershy, the element of kindness and animal lover.

"Fluttershy!" they said in surprise, this made Fluttershy 'eeep' again and only motivated her to hide deeper within her mane, Rainbow Dash being the one to realise they had scared their friend reacted first and went to calm down the shy pegusus.

"Sorry for yelling like that Fluttershy it's just you kinda spooked us." Rainbow Dash said in a gentle voice which seemed to have helped the sensitive animal lover.

"Oh, I-it's alright, I-I just, umm… oh dear." stuttered a tongue tied Fluttershy.

"It's alright Fluttershy, just take it slowly." Said a concerned Twilight.

"W-well I saw you girls, over here and w-was wondering what you were d-doing." Replied Fluttershy, but without stuttering so much.

"Oh, were just waiting for something biiiiiig-" Pinkie Pie was suddenly cut off by the sound of crying and something moving really fast down river, the four young mares turned their head in the direction of the disturbance, what they saw was what looked like a purple blob.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked to nopony in particular as she squinted her eyes to get a better look at the thing in the distance.

"Hmmm…." said Twilight as she stared at the blob with a look of concentration.

"Ooooh, do you think it would like me to throw a party for it?" asked Pinkie Pie, feeling excited at the possibility of throwing an awesome super big party.

The girls just rolled their eyes at the party crazed pony's antics, turning to face the blob which was now replaced by someone they thought would never see again, it was a sea serpent, the very same purple sea serpent they met during their first adventure together, to find the "Elements of Harmony" and defeated Nightmare Moon.

"Oh, helloooooo! Just the ponies I was looking for!" he said as he swam towards us, while everypony had their own thoughts.

Rainbow Dash:_ "Ugh, great this bozo again."_

Twilight: _"Could this be what Pinkies sixth sense wanted us to see." _

Pinkie: _"*giggle* its mister sea serpent, I wonder, *gasps* we could so totally have a pool party here!" _if you could see within her mind, there would be a chibi version of her bouncing up and down like a five year old, that's had one too many energy drinks.

Fluttershy: _"Oh my, i-it's the sea serpent that Rarity helped in the E-everfree forest." _

Snapping back to reality, Twilight was the one who asked the question.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you were looking for us?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes and its urgent!" he replied fearfully.

"I'm just glad I got here as fast as I could to warn you!" he added in a rush.

After hearing this, Twilight immediately snapped to attention and went into professional mode; if the sea serpent was in this much of a panicked state then it must be extremely important.

"What happened?" she questioned, deeply concerned at what the answer might be.

"I was out for a nice swim down the river to the clearing we once met, remember?" as he saw the pony's present nod in acknowledgement he continued. "When I arrived there I saw a campfire going and so I thought that somepony must have gotten lost, we started to have a small yet awkward conversation, after a while I asked if he would like some directions to lead him back into town, he agreed an came out to meet face to face when I realised-"he was then cut off by a very irritated rainbow maned mare.

"Get on with it! I swear if this turns out to be a waste of time I'm gunna-" this time she was the one cut off.

"He wasn't a pony." He finished.

Those few words were met with the silent shock on their faces, the camper wasn't a pony? Twilight being the one to get over the shock that there was a sentient being out there, that wasn't a pony.

"Then what was he?" her voice breaking the uncomfortable silence among them.

"I don't know." he replied franticly.

"What did he look like? Describe him and I might be able to identify him." she said in a serious tone, but on the inside she was as giddy as a little filly, at thought of an undiscovered species, hopefully when they meet him he'll be willing to answer some questions to satisfy her hunger for knowledge.

"Right, well it was a tall biped creature, it had no tail and no fur, but its skin was deathly pale, it also had what looked like the claws of a dragon except it had no talons at the end, it wore clothes that while it was rather stylish the colours completely ruined it, he had what looked like socks covering he's claws, but at the tips they were exposed and black shoes, but what caught my attention was his face, his mane was that of a mop of mid length, messy yet somewhat stylish dirty blond hair and his eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen."

_Meanwhile with Ventus. _

"*Achoo*, *sniff*, somebody must be talking about me, probably that giant lizard from last night, let's just hope it doesn't bring me any trouble." I muttered to myself.

"Well back to scouting, maybe I can find myself a more permanent location for a shelter." I added as I returned to my agenda.

_Back with the pony's and sea serpent._

After he finished his description he saw that the pony's present were wide eyed and their jaws were on the ground, Fluttershy's expression was a mixture of fear and interest, fear because he might be dangerous and interest because she had never heard of a, Pinkie Pie was both surprised and excited, probably wondering if he liked parties, Rainbow Dash had a look of surprised and caution, wanting to be ready in case she had to fight the mysterious creature to protect her friends.

Twilight's reaction was… difficult to describe, at first you would assume that she was indifferent, but if you looked closely you would see that she was as pale as a ghost and still as a statue, in her mind however it was like a warzone, as she was trying to rap her head around the information she had just received.

"_I-it can't be, i-it's not possible! They're just a MYTH an old bedtime story made up for little fillies and colts, they cannot possibly exist!"_ she was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even realise that her friends were calling her name out, until Rainbow Dash pushed her over.

"What the hay Dash!" she yelled at the one who had interrupted her thoughts.

"Is this the thank you I get for snapping you back to reality? You were just standing there completely spaced out!" Rainbow Dash angrily replied.

"Uh…girls." Fluttershy said meekly.

"You could've just shook me or called out my name!" I replied with just as much anger.

"…girls?" Fluttershy asked again but it was more of a whisper.

"We tried that! Heck Pinkie Pie even used her tuber and you didn't even budge!" she exclaimed while pointing at the still bouncing, who was happily playing her tuber.

"GIRLS!" shouted a frustrated Fluttershy, the sudden outburst immediately stopped their argument and stare at the stressed yellow pegusus.

"Please stop I can't bear to see my friends fight each other, we should be working together." said a now quieter Fluttershy.

Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked away in guilt; they were so busy arguing they didn't think of how their friends would be affected by it.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash for snapping at you like that, I guess I was so deep in thought that I got tunnel vision trying to confirm the description that we were given." apologized Twilight while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah well I'm sorry I pushed you over." she replied with the same sheepish look.

"So do you know the creature that mister sea serpent said, do ya, do ya." ask an excited Pinkie.

"I think I do, but I need to go back to the library to confirm my thoughts." explained Twilight.

"_And to make sure I'm not crazy."_ she thought to herself.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Said a now pumped up Rainbow Dash.

"Hang on a sec Dash, I need you to go tell Applejack and Rarity to meet us at the library, I think it would be best if they were there with us." she said before her speedy friend took off.

"You got it." was all that she said while speeding off to do the deed given to her.

Twilight then turned her attention back to the sea serpent. (thought I forgot about him did ya)

"Excuse me sir, but would you be willing to stay here and wait for us, while we go back into town and get some supplies?" she asked politely.

"But of course, I'll be your guide, after all it's easy to get lost in there if you don't know where to go." He said while nodding his head in confirmation.

"Oh I know that, we'll back as soon as possible." She replied as the three of them walked away back towards Ponyville, but what they failed to notice was the three sets of eyes that were watching them from a distance, one was orange, another was emerald green and the finale pair at the end were amethyst.

"**Wow I hit a milestone nearly 3,000 words that's something, well I'm going to take a little brake from writing for a while, but don't worry I will probably start the 4 chapter on Monday and finish it on Thursday, normally it would only take me about a day and a half to finish it, but I work on Tuesdays and Wednesdays so yeah that sucks, peace out. ^W^ **


End file.
